


Strip poker

by Terfle



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Gen, Hen Party, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bill & Harry want to get to know the dynamos better. But it'll cost them in decency





	Strip poker

The party was in full swing. Bill and Harry tried to find a place outside on the terrace to sit down; the noise was getting a bit much for them. They’d turned around and Sam had disappeared so they didn’t bother searching for him. They intended on shuffling to a corner and getting a little bit pissed.

‘Let’s get one of those side tables and get a bit sloshed’ suggested Harry. Bill nodded and they set off but halfway he stopped and looked back at another table. He had an idea. He tapped Harry on the arm.

‘Or we could go and join Rosie and Tanya over there. I’m sure they’ve got stories about all kinds of stupid shit they’ve gotten up to. Could be entertaining.’

Harry wholeheartedly agreed and they changed course, picking up some bottles of drink and a couple of glasses on the way. Their companions were having a breather outside with a bottle of wine. They too feared for their hearing. Bill slid into the chair next to Rosie (‘ladies’) and Harry sheepishly sat opposite Tanya (‘hello, we’ve come to join you.’)

The dynamos greeted them back interestedly. Here was an opportune moment to distract some of these potential dads away from Donna.

‘We thought you might like a top up’ Bill explained.

‘How thoughtful.’ Tanya downed her drink and held out her glass for a refill.

‘Enjoying the party?’ Asked Rosie.

‘Oh yes, very lively. Not something I’m used to really’ confessed Harry.

Rosie and Tanya smirked at the thought of Harry at a club.

‘We reckon you’ve got a lot of funny stories about yourselves from over the years.’

‘Or tales about you and Donna from way back’ suggested Harry hopefully. He realised he was being transparent in his wish to hear more about Donna but he was too tipsy to care.

‘What kind of stories?’

‘About anything really.’ Bill didn’t think it was too obvious that his main interest actually lay in acquiring extra information about Rosie. Or so he hoped.

The ladies exchanged looks. They could see where this was going. It wasn’t going to be so easy to distract them after all. But Rosie had an idea which might work. She took out a pack of cards from her bag and began cutting a deck.

‘How about we make this interesting?’ She proposed, knowing that Bill would take the bait. She was right. His eyes lit up with interest at the thought of a game of poker.

‘If either of us loses a round, we tell you a story.’

Tanya saw where she was going with this and nodded.

‘And if either of you lose a round...’ she suggested. ‘Strip poker rules.’ She smiled seductively.

Harry was appalled at the thought of losing his trousers. Bill was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

‘Go on then.’ He was up for the challenge.

Harry spluttered with indignation. ‘Absolutely not’ he stated firmly.

‘Oh go on, it’ll be fun’ Bill slapped him on the back and chose his deck. Harry reluctantly followed suit. The dynamos laughed between each other at the thought of knowing there was a high chance that both of these guys would probably be sitting in their underwear for the rest of the party. Both of them thought Harry would be the one to have to strip first and both of them got the impression that Bill really didn’t mind if he was the one to end up mostly naked. They had plenty of stories to tell, either way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
